An Unlikely Bond
by EAWickett
Summary: Taking place at the end of The Deathly Hallows, an unlikely friendship forms between the daughters of our favorite characters! Let's see what they get up to in their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- I want to thank my friends Alena, Grace, Sofia and Giovanna. Just saying. This story takes place at the end of The Deathly Hallows, when the characters' kids are going to Hogwarts.

Chapter 1

"The name's Malfoy. Sliserah Malfoy. But you can call me Slizz," said the girl. She was dressed in a long, flowing, ice-blue gown that matched her eyes. It was decorated with sparkling streaks of mahogany red shooting upwards from the bottom and fading away at the waist. Her hair looked exactly the same, ice blue with jets of red.

The other girl, the one sitting across from her, had given a slight start when she entered the car, but now showed no sign of surprise about the girl's name or appearance. She herself had long brown hair, almost bronze. She was wearing a dark green minidress with brown leggings that had holes in the knees. "Lavender Longbottom," she said. "Daughter of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Daughter of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson," said Slizz. "I expect to see you in Slytherin. You've got the natural pull of one. I myself am certain of my placement. My family's been in Slytherin for _ages_. My father says that it's the only house good enough for a Malfoy."

"Oh really?" asked Lavender. "Are you sure it isn't-" She froze. Slizz had put her wand up to Lavender's throat.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you. See where it gets you."

"-the only house they've ever been in. Gosh, Slizz. I was just wondering how you would know if you've never been in another house."

"Interesting," said Slizz, lowering her wand. "Nice to meet someone who asks the same questions. I dare say we'll be friends."

Just then the trolley lady clattered up to the door. "Anything off the trolley, dearies?" she questioned.

"Chocolate frogs," said Slizz. "Ten of them. And two chocolate wands." She handed the lady the money.

"And for you, my dear?" said the woman, turning to Lavender.

"Two packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and two pumpkin pasties." Clearly, the girls had figured out the menu.

Taking the food back to the seats of the compartment, the girls smiled and split the food in half.

They had just finished eating when a prefect came down the corridor. Stopping at their door, he said, "Change into your robes. We'll be reaching Hogwarts in fifteen minute's time."

They pulled out their robes and shut the blinds and door. Slizz already had her Slytherin house uniform. She wore silver leggings with green diagonal stripes, black Mary Janes with silver snake-head buckles, a pleated silver miniskirt with green hems, and a green collar and a silver and green striped tie. She fastened her black robes over this with a silver snake-shaped pin.

Lavender simply put her black robe on over her clothes. However, she fastened them with a green snake-head. "I never told anyone this," she said nervously," but I've always wanted to be in Slytherin."

"Good," said Slizz. "Then you need a new name."

"What?" asked Lavender.

"Lave," said Slizz, "Your new name is Lave. Short for Lavender, see, but it sounds cooler than Lav."

"Okay," said Lave, smiling devilishly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's me again! Sorry about the late update. Like seriously it's been forever. Goodness I need to get with the program. Anyways updates will now come regularly, from every week to every other week.

Here we go!

Chapter 2

"This way," said Professor Seltar. She led them to the lake. "Four to a boat!" she shouted.

Two people entered the boat after Slizz and Lave. "Rose Weasley," said one of the girls, shaking their hands, "daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Alice Weasley," said the other girl. "Daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson." She shook their hands as well.

"Sliserah Malfoy. You can call me Slizz."

"Lavender Longbottom, but you can me Lave."

"Which house do you want to be in?" asked Rose. "I myself hope for Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor," said Rose.

"Slytherin," said Slizz and Lave together.

"Hogwarts castle straight ahead!" shouted Professor Seltar from the front boat.

And there it was. The resounding sound of gasps floated from every boat. The castle seemed to shine in the fading light of dusk. One large side window revealed what appeared to be the Great Hall, decked with sparkling candles floating in the air. As the boats docked the students were eager to disembark and see the magnificent sight up close.

Slizz, Rose, Lave, and Alice all walked toward the castle. As the climbed the stairs a girl bounded up to them. She had billowing clouds of red hair that shone blindingly in the twilight. Her shrewd black eyes gleamed angrily; she was in a huff. "How stupid! I won't be in Hufflepuff. That idiot boy! All my family has been in Gryffindor and that's where I'm going!" Her demeanor changed as she spied the girls. "Rose! Alice! Hi! I didn't see you on the train. Oh, and you've got friends!" Hi, my name's Anna Weasley, daughter of Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater," she said, shaking their hands enthusiastically. "What are your names?" she asked bubbily.

"Sliserah Malfoy."

"Lavender Longbottom."

"But call them Slizz and Lave," Alice asserted.

"Okay," said Anna. "Oh, I've got a new friend too."

"Hello," said a girl who stood next to Anna. She was tall and strong-looking with wide shoulders and a square jaw. Despite this she was strikingly beautiful. She had silver-white hair cut in layers that stopped under her chin. She wore a black dress under her black robes, and what appeared to be an obsidian amulet draped about her neck. "I'm Maya," she said. "No need to introduce yourself, I heard. Hope to see you in Slytherin. And Anna," here she winked at the other girls, making Rose's spine tingle, "There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. They're all extremely loyal."

Anna started to speak, but a wizard appeared out of nowhere at the top of the stairs. He was tall and wore a long beard. "This way to the Great Hall," he said in a thundering voice.

As they climbed the steps Slizz whispered to Maya, "I know you," she said. "Your father was one of my father's best friends, Goyle. I'm afraid I don't know your mother, though."

"That's _Gregory_ Goyle to you," replied Maya haughtily. And no, you don't know my mother."

Slizz laughed. "Perfect. I've met someone just as sarcastic as myself."


	3. Chapter 4

OKAY I'M NOT DEAD I HURT MY HEAD AND COULDN'T WRITE A WHOLE LOT BUT I AM BACK. UPDATES ARE COMING, I AM PROMISING YOU. I'M UPDATING SOME TONIGHT AND IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.


	4. Chapter 5

**I have too much to update everything with full chapters right now, but here's a few sentences. I'll finish this soon. My apologies for late updates. School is really overwhelming at the moment.**

The girls shook with anxiety as they walked through the Great Hall. Lit with shimmering candles from floor to ceiling, the hall was more than intimidating, it was outright nerve-wracking. Lave glanced at Slizz. The girl was watching the ceiling. Enchanted to mimic the sky outside, it twisted and writhed with clouded shapes against a backdrop of stars that twinkled so softly you could swear you heard them whispering.


End file.
